


revealed by the hands.

by cptlewnixon



Series: HBO War Writings: A Collection [11]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: Requested: revealing + Luz.





	revealed by the hands.

It’s always been joked that if you’re a person that needs to keep your hands occupied, that you should never take up smoking. Nervousness, anxiety, overthinking. Giving your hands something to do kept your mind off of everything happening and let you relax.

George Luz never being seen without a cigarette revealed a lot more about him than he probably cared to let on.

When he smoked a cigarette, he didn’t have to think about how on D-Day, their CO’s plane was shot down and they lost an entire stick. He didn’t have to think about how many of those men were his friends.

When he smoked, he didn’t have to think about how close they were to losing Talbert over an accident. How close they were to losing Bull.

But he also didn’t have to think about how they lost Hoobler because he finally got the gun he wanted. How Joe Toye lost his leg and how Bill Guarnere lost his trying to help a friend. How Buck Compton was taken off the line because he lost his friends.

George Luz didn’t have to think about how he watched Muck and Penkala die right in front of him.

George Luz didn’t have to think about how he and Lipton very nearly lost their own lives in that foxhole when a shell landed there, only to be a dud.

He didn’t have to think about how they lost Jackson over a stupid mistake. He didn’t have to think about what they found at Landsberg. He didn’t have to think about Grant almost dying.

With smoking, he could give his shaking hands something to do. At first he thought they were shaking because of the frozen wasteland that was Belgium in winter, but he later found out that wasn’t the case. Smoking calmed him down, and kept his hands from shaking; he appreciated it.

Everyone smoked because it was something to do, something to keep the hands busy and keep the mind occupied so you wouldn’t lose it.

Smoking to Luz was a mind-numbing event, and he took all the relief he could get from it.


End file.
